The Dice Pirates
The Dice Pirates The Dice Pirates are a pirate group from the East Blue who have gathered together in search of the legendary One Piece. Their Captain, Dice D. Rool, created the pirates initially to search for his father who was a well-known pirate of his time and never returned home since his last voyage. Jolly Rodger The current Jolly Rodger for the Dice Pirates is a pair of dice with skulls embossed on them. Crew Members The Dice Pirates are a considerably unique crew, in terms of how their personalities and appearances compare. However, Dice only chooses those he feels are the most capable to join his crew and will never go back on his decision. So far, there are 9 members in the Dice Pirates, 8 men and 1 woman, and are all between the ages of 14-21. However, despite there age, most of the crew acts childish and are quite naive. Crew Strength Despite their small size, the Dice Pirates are a surprisingly strong crew. A true mark of their strength is being one of the smallest crews to enter the Grand Line. Their captain has bested many powerful opponents such as the infamous Drill Jaw Pirates , toppling the Pearl Island tyrant Minister Core, and even beating the Black Rabbit Corp . As well, their swordsman, Kifer is highly trained in the two sword style and is best remembered for rescuing the Princess of the Kingdom of Sweet Wood. On the whole, the entire crew has done things most small crew could never accomplish. Since the two year timeskip, the crew has grown even stronger during there seperation. However, their strongest weapon is their teamwork and strong bond they share with one another. Their intense will power drives them forward in their pursuit to protect one another and achieve their dreams. Bounties Despite their title as pirates, they despise stealing from the innocent and will avoid it at all costs, instead, they choose to steal from other pirates and theives. However, their actions and power have still labeled them as threats to the World Government and have been given considerably high bounties. Some of the crew interpret their bounty as more than a price on their heads; Dice, Kifer and Sly see it as personal achievement, for Common it is motivation to become stronger and Roddey sees it as an excuse to be paranoid. Their total bounty is 1,726,000,000 *Dice D. Rool- Captain, Total Bounty: 300,000,000; 450,000,000; 600,000,000 (Current) *Kifer Quik-Swordsman, Total Bounty: 160,000,000; 240,000,000; 320,00,000 (Current) *Brigade-Marksman, Total Bounty: 40,000,000; 85,000,000; 145,000,000 (Current) *Hailie Bell-Navigator, Total Bounty: 10,000,000; 13,000,000; 21,000,000 (Current) *Common-Chef, Total Bounty: 15,000,000; 23,000,000; 30,000,000 (Current) *Roddey Logstaff-Doctor, Total Bounty: 5,000,000; 9,000,000; 15,000,000 (Current) *Sly-Musician, Total Bounty: 115,000,600; 123,000,600; 160,000,000 (Current) *Seven-Archeologist, Total Bounty: 180,000,000; 260,000,000; 340,000,000 (Current) *Luuger-Shipwright, Total Bounty: 32,000,000; 76,000,000; 95,000,000 (Current) Crew Relationship All the members of the crew share an extremely strong bond with one another. They often argue and bicker but no matter what they would gladly sacrifice their lives and their dreams for their comrades. In many aspects they are like a family. One instance of their friendship was during the battle with the Drill Jaw Pirates, Kifer willingly shielded Brigade from and suffered a near fatal blow from Muri's Glass Point Shot. Another example of their friendship was Dice's rage at hearing Ebisu mock his friends as being useless wastes of skin. Member Strength Ranks #Dice D. Rool-Captain #Kifer Quik-Swordsman/First-Mate #Brigade-Sharpshooter #Seven-Archaeologist #Sly-Musician #Luuger-Shipwright #Common-Cook #Roddey Logstaff-Doctor #Hailie Bell-Navigator Trivia *Their theme is "Glory" by Hollywood Undead. Category:Pirate Crews Category:East Blue Characters Category:North Blue Characters Category:Presumed Deceased